The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and information processing method which uses a pointing device like a touch panel.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340744 [A63F 13/00, A63F 13/12] laid-open on Dec. 21, 2006. According to this related art, a marker image is displayed on a game screen to the playing of music so as to be changed in position, and a timer circle image representing a touch timing of the marker image is displayed. A player weighs a timing by listening to the playing of the music and viewing the timer circle image, and touches the marker image to be touched. The success or failure of the touch is evaluated on the basis of the timing and position of the touch, and if the evaluation of the touch fails, a game screen is shaken.
However, in this related art, the evaluation of the touch (touch-on operation) is merely performed, and there is a limit to input patterns required for the user, so that even if the marker image to be touched is variably displayed on the game screen, the input is apt to be monotonous.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of an example embodiment presented herein to provide a novel storage medium storing an information processing program, information processing apparatus and information processing method.
Furthermore, another feature of the present embodiment is to provide a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method capable of improving operability by increasing the variety of an input.
The present embodiment employs following features in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals and the supplements inside the parentheses show one example of a corresponding relationship with the embodiments described later for easy understanding of the present embodiment, and do not limit the present embodiment.
A first embodiment is a storage medium storing an information processing program, and the information processing program causes a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of receiving an input from a pointing device to execute an instructed coordinate storing step, an input deciding step, an input comparing step, and a process executing step. The instructed coordinate storing step stores instructed coordinates instructed by the pointing device in a storing means. The input deciding step decides an input timing and an input kind on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored in the instructed coordinate storing step. The input comparing step compares an input timing and an input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step. The process executing step executes predetermined processing depending on the comparison result by the input comparing step.
In the first embodiment, an information processing program stored in the storage medium is executed by a computer (34, 44, 46) of an information processing apparatus (10) capable of receiving an input from a pointing device (24). The information processing program causes the computer to execute an instructed coordinate storing step (34, S121), an input deciding step (34, S129, S131), an input comparing step (34, S85, S87), and a process executing step (34, S89, S93, S95). The instructed coordinate storing step stores the instructed coordinates instructed by the pointing device in a storing means (42, 74). The input deciding step decides an input timing and an input kind on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored in the instructed coordinate storing step. That is, the input timing by the user or the player is decided, and the input kind is identified. The input comparing step compares an input timing and an input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step. That is, it is determined whether or not the input is performed at a correct timing and a correct kind. Then, the process executing step executes predetermined processing according to the comparison result by the input comparing step. For example, if a correct input is performed at a correct timing, predetermined processing indicating that the input is successful is executed. Furthermore, if the input is performed at a correct timing, but different in the input kind, or if the input is performed at an incorrect timing, predetermined processing indicating that the input is unsuccessful is executed.
According to the first embodiment, the input kind is also decided on the basis of the instructed coordinates as well as the input timing, and therefore, it is possible to perform a variety of inputs and prevent the input operation from being monotonous.
In a second embodiment, a touch panel is used as a pointing device.
According to the second embodiment, the use of the touch panel allows the user or the player to easily perform various kinds of operations, such as a touch-on operation, a touch-off operation, a sliding (dragging) operation, etc. with a touch pen (stylus pen), a finger, or the like.
In a third embodiment the input kind includes at least an input determined depending on a situation when a shift of a state as to whether or not the touch panel is touched occurs.
In the third embodiment, the input kind includes at least an input determined depending on a situation when a shift of the state as to whether or not the touch panel is touched occurs, that is, a situation in which a touch-on state shifts to a touch-off state or a situation in which the touch-off state shifts to the touch-on state.
In the third embodiment, the input kind is determined at a time when a touch state shifts and in correspondence with the state, and therefore, various kinds of input can be determined. That is, it is possible to perform various inputs.
In a fourth embodiment the input timing decided by the input deciding step includes at least a timing when the shift of the state as to whether or not the touch panel is touched occurs.
In the fourth embodiment, the input timing decided by the input deciding step includes at least a timing when the shift of the state as to whether or not the touch panel is touched occurs, that is, a timing when the touch-on state shifts to the touch-off state and a timing when the touch-off state shifts to the touch-on state.
According to the fourth embodiment, the timing when the shift of the state as to whether or not the touch panel is touched occurs is decided as an input timing, and therefore, it is possible to easily detect an input timing.
In a fifth embodiment the information processing program further causes the computer to execute a touch-on judging step for judging that a state in which the touch panel is not touched shifts to a state in which the touch panel is touched, and a touch-off judging step for judging that the state in which the touch panel is touched to the state in which the touch panel is not touched, and the input deciding step decides that the input kind is a first kind in a case the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made, and decides the input kind is a second kind in a case that the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made.
In the fifth embodiment, the touch-on judging step (34, S127, S141) judges that a state in which the touch panel is not touched (touch-off state) shifts to a state in which the touch panel is touched (touch-on state). The touch-off judging step (34, S127, S171) judges that the state in which the touch panel is touched (touch-on state) to the state in which the touch panel is not touched (touch-off state). The input deciding step decides that the input kind is the first kind when the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made (“YES” in S127 and “NO” in S141). Furthermore, the input deciding step decides that the input kind is the second kind in a case that the touch-off judging step determines that the shift is made (“NO” in the S127 and “YES” in the S171).
In the fifth embodiment, the input kind is decided depending on the shift between the touch-on state to the touch-off state, and therefore, it is possible to easily decide (determine) the kinds of the input.
In a sixth embodiment the input timing decided by the input deciding step is a timing when the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made in a case that the input kind is the first kind, and is a timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made in a case that the input kind is the second kind.
In the sixth embodiment, the input timing is decided depending on the input kind by the input deciding step. For example, in a case that the input kind is the first kind, it is the timing when the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made. That is, it is the timing when it is determined the touch-off state shifts to the touch-on state. Alternatively, in a case that the input kind is the second kind, it is the timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made. That is, it is the timing when it is determined the touch-on state shifts to the touch-off state.
According to the sixth embodiment, the timing when it is determined that the touch state is shifted is made an input timing, which makes it easy to determine the timing.
A seventh embodiment is a storage medium storing an information processing program, wherein the information processing program causes the computer to execute a movement amount calculating step for calculating a movement amount on the touch panel immediately before the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored by the instructed coordinate storing step when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made, and the input deciding step decides that the input kind is the second kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is equal to or less than a predetermined value, and decides that the input kind is the third kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is above the predetermined value.
In the seventh embodiment, a movement amount calculating step (34, S123, S125, S172) calculates a movement amount on the touch panel immediately before the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored by the instructed coordinate storing step when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made. For example, the distance between the instructed coordinates temporally continuously detected is calculated. An input deciding step decides that the input kind is the second kind in a case that the movement amount is equal to or less than a predetermined value, and decides that the input kind is the third kind in a case that the movement amount is above the predetermined value.
According to the seventh embodiment, the movement amount immediately before it is determined that the touch-on state shifts to the touch-off state is calculated, and the input kind is decided (determined) in correspondence with the instructed coordinates when a touch-off operation is performed and the amount of the movement that is immediately before made, and therefore, it is possible to increase the variety of the inputs.
In an eighth embodiment the input timing decided by the input deciding step is a timing when the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made in a case that the input kind is the first kind, and a timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made in a case that the input kind is the second kind and the third kind.
In the eighth embodiment, the input timing is decided by the input deciding step depending on the input kind. For example, in a case that the input kind is the first kind, the timing is a timing when the touch-on judging step judges that the shift is made. Furthermore, in a case that the input kind is the second kind and the third kind, the timing is a timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made.
According to the eighth embodiment, the timing about which the touch state is determined to be shifted is made an input timing, which makes it easy to determine the timing.
In a ninth embodiment the information processing program causes the computer to further execute a touch-off judging step for judging that the state in which the touch panel is touched shifts to the state in which the touch panel is not touched and a movement amount calculating step for calculating a movement amount on the touch panel immediately before the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored by the instructed coordinate storing step when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made, and the input deciding step decides that the input kind is the first kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is equal to or less than a predetermined value, and decides that the input kind is the second kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is above the predetermined value.
In the ninth embodiment, a touch-off judging step (34, S127, S171) judges that the state in which the touch panel is touched (touch-on state) shifts to the state in which the touch panel is not touched (touch-off state). A movement amount calculating step (34, S123, S125, S172) calculates a movement amount on the touch panel immediately before the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored by the instructed coordinate storing step when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made. For example, the distance between the instructed coordinates temporally continuously detected is calculated. The input deciding step decides that the input kind is the first kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is equal to or less than a predetermined value (“YES” in S173), and decides that the input kind is the second kind in a case that the movement amount calculated by the movement amount calculating step is above the predetermined value (“NO” in S173).
According to the ninth embodiment, the input kind is decided (determined) depending on the amount of movement immediately before the touch-off operation is performed, and therefore, it is possible to increase the variation of the inputs.
In a tenth embodiment the input timing decided by the input deciding step is a timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made with respect to the first kind and the second kind.
In the tenth embodiment, the input timing is decided, by the input deciding step, to be the timing when the touch-off judging step judges that the shift is made in a case that the input kind is the first kind and the second kind.
According to the tenth embodiment, the timing when it is determined that the touch state is shifted is made an input timing, which makes it easy to determine the timing.
In an eleventh embodiment the computer executes the input comparing step and the process executing step in a first task, executes the instructed coordinate storing step and the input deciding step in a second task different from the first task, and a processing cycle of the second task is set to be shorter than a processing cycle of the first task.
In the eleventh embodiment, the computer executes the input comparing step and the process executing step in a first task. Furthermore, the computer executes the instructed coordinate storing step and the input deciding step in a second task different from the first task. The first task is executed at processing cycle of one frame (screen updating rate), for example, and the second task is executed at the processing cycle shorter than one frame.
According to the eleventh embodiment, the processing cycle of the second task is made shorter than the processing cycle of the first task, and therefore, it is possible to reduce omission of fetching the input by the user.
In a twelfth embodiment the information processing program causes the computer to further execute an input buffer storing step for storing the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step in the storing means and an input buffer erasing step for erasing the input timing and the input kind that are stored in the storing means after the input comparing step and the process executing step are executed, and the input comparing step and the process executing step make all the input timings and all the input kinds that are stored in the storing means objects to be processed.
In the twelfth embodiment, the information processing program causes a computer to further execute an input buffer storing step (34, S149, S157, S175, S177) and an input buffer erasing step (34, S99). The input buffer step stores the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step in the storing means. The input erasing step erases the input timing and the input kind that are stored in the storing means after the input comparing step and the process executing step are executed. The input comparing step and the process executing step make all the input timings and all the input kinds that are stored in the storing means objects to be processed (S83, S97).
According to the twelfth embodiment, all the input timings and all the input kinds that are stored in the storing means are made objects to be processed, and therefore, it is possible to surely process the input by the user.
In a thirteenth embodiment the process executing step includes an evaluating step for evaluating the input depending on the comparison result by the input comparing step, and executes the predetermined processing depending on the evaluation by the evaluating step.
In the thirteenth embodiment of the information processing program, the process executing step (34, S89, S93, S95) includes an evaluating step for evaluating the input depending on the comparison result by the input comparing step (34, S85, S87, S93), and executes the predetermined processing depending on the evaluation.
According to the thirteenth embodiment, processing depending on the evaluation is executed, and therefore, it is possible for the user to know the evaluation about the input by the processing.
In a fourteenth embodiment the input comparing step includes a degree of coincidence detecting step for detecting a degree of coincidence between the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step, and the process executing step executes the predetermined processing depending on the degree of coincidence detected by the degree of coincidence detecting step.
In the fourteenth embodiment, a degree of coincidence detecting step (34, S85, S87) detects a degree of coincidence between the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step. That is, it is determined whether or not a correct kind of input is performed at a correct input timing. The degree of coincidence is a time lag of the input timing, for example. The process executing step executes the predetermined processing depending on the degree of coincidence.
According to the fourteenth embodiment, the processing according to the degree of coincidence of the input is executed, and therefore, the user or the player can know the correctness of the input of his or her own.
In a fifteenth embodiment the process executing step includes an evaluating step for evaluating the input depending on the result compared by the input comparing step, and executes the predetermined processing depending on the evaluation by the evaluating step.
In the fifteenth embodiment, the process executing step includes an evaluating step (34, S85, S87, S93) for evaluating the input depending on the result compared by the input comparing step, and executes the predetermined processing depending on the evaluation.
According to the fifteenth embodiment, processing depending on the evaluation is executed, and therefore, it is possible for the user to know the evaluation about the input by the processing.
In a sixteenth embodiment as the degree of coincidence detected by the degree of coincidence detecting step is high, the evaluating step makes a high evaluation.
In the sixteenth embodiment, as the degree of coincidence is high, the evaluating step makes a high evaluation. Thus, the predetermined processing is executed such that the content is different depending on the evaluation.
According to the sixteenth embodiment, processing depending on the evaluation is executed, and therefore, it is possible for the user to know the evaluation about the input by the processing.
In a seventeenth embodiment the information processing program causes the computer to further execute a teaching step for teaching the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance, and the input comparing step compares the input timing and the input kind that are taught by the teaching step and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step.
In the seventeenth embodiment, a teaching step (34, S3) teaches the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance. Accordingly, the input comparing step compares the input timing and the input kind that are taught by the teaching step and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding step.
According to the seventeenth embodiment, the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance are taught to the user or the player, which allows the user or the player to weigh a timing and to perform a correct input, capable of providing a high operability.
In an eighteenth embodiment the teaching step teaches the input timing and the input kind that are set in advance by outputting at least one of music and an image.
In the eighteenth embodiment, the teaching step can teach the user or the player the timing by playing music in timed relation to the input timing set in advance, or outputting (displaying) an image in timed relation to the input timing and input kind that are set in advance.
According to the eighteenth embodiment, the input timing and the input kind are taught by means of music and videos, which allows an easy operation.
A nineteenth embodiment is an information processing apparatus capable of receiving an input from a pointing device, and comprises an instructed coordinate storing means, an input deciding means, an input comparing means, and a process executing means. The instructed coordinate storing means stores instructed coordinates instructed by the pointing device in a storing means. The input deciding means decides an input timing and an input kind on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored in the instructed coordinate storing means. The input comparing means compares an input timing and an input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the input deciding means. The process executing means executes predetermined processing depending on the comparison result by the input comparing means.
In the nineteenth embodiment, the input kind is also decided on the basis of the instructed coordinates as well as the input timing, and therefore, it is possible to perform a variety of inputs and prevent the input operation from being monotonous.
A twentieth embodiment is an information processing method of an information processing apparatus capable of receiving an input from a pointing device, and includes a step of: (a) storing instructed coordinates instructed by the pointing device in a storing means; (b) deciding the input timing and the input kind on the basis of the instructed coordinates stored by the step (a); (c) comparing an input timing and an input kind that are set in advance and the input timing and the input kind that are decided by the step (b); and (d) executing predetermined processing depending on the comparison result by the step (c).
According to the twentieth embodiment, similar to the first embodiment, the input kind is also decided on the basis of the instructed coordinates as well as the input timing, and therefore, it is possible to perform a variety of inputs and prevent the input operation from being monotonous.
The above described, features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.